pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
New European Order
The '''New European Order '''is a far-right nationalistic political and military alliance/union between 21 European member states and a faction featured in Operation: Catalyst of Co-Op Campaign. They are comprised of several former and non-European Union member states, promoting pan-European nationalism and the elimination of the current European Union. The group is the main antagonistic faction of Operation: Catalyst, challenging the governments and viewpoints of its opponents and then declaring war on the European Union and Pixelarica. Description The New European Order is a political and military alliance of former Soviet Union politicians of different Slavic/Balkan countries. Despite their different parties, they all share nationalistic and pan-Europeanisation ideologies such as isolationism and oligarchic rule. The alliance contains a council of senior politicians representing their respective nation, with the leader being elected by a vote among the council. The group aims to support each other's political career by ensuring power, support, and sabotaging the other candidates. However, their main ambitions are to unite Europe under a one state rule. Though the public, mainly the media and conspirators are skeptical of the members' actions and suggest there is shared alliance or goal among the members. History During the political and economic nature in Europe in the 1930s, the Balkans have been a victim to political and economic strife as the states split into new countries and former ones are forced to pay repercussions as a result of the treaties of WW1. However, the political nature of Balkans later changed when Germany annexed and was formed into a fascist puppet state under Nazi Germany. During this change, individuals within the government and these states seek new opportunities to gain power, such as through looting gold through military campaigns. Afterward, several individuals gained notable power and wealth. As the Soviet Union strikes through the German defenses, the political nature then changes again when communism spreads through the captured states and was made under the union, many of those still loyal to the fascist government fled and went into hiding. After the collapse of the Soviet Union, the former government had been broken off as new leaders attempt to take power for the new governments. Meanwhile, a small group of former Soviet Union politicians forms a political alliance based on their commonly-shared nationalistic ideologies from the past fascist governments. As the newly independent nations begin to develop, the group's influence gains the interests from oligarchs and billionaires of former Soviet Union states, giving the group a large pool of resources and connections at their disposal. The members of the alliance use this support to infiltrate in other political parties The head of the alliance was lead by Drazan Bakal; a former Yugoslavian/Serbian politician and member of government who formed the group after losing his position in the Serbian government. By the turn of the millennium, the alliance grew exponentially in influence and members, eventually reaching from Central Europe to parts of Western Europe. Rise of Nationalism In the mid-2010s, the political stability in the European Union and the European member states is in question. The United Kingdom pulls out of the European Union after a referendum was held, as numerous members of the union's scandals are exposed. In the wake of recent terror threats and ethical issues among Eastern Europe, a rise of nationalism spread through most of Europe. The New European Order takes note of this and utilizes the chaos to spread their influence over to the general public. The group gains notoriety by the European Union for its far-right views and ideologies, and the radicalism gained from their support of the general public, however, despite their growing popularity, they are smaller than the European Union. The European Union condemns the group as a "hate group" and "neo-Nazis", in which the New European Order responds by claiming the European Union is "hypocritical" and "brainwashed by western propaganda". Throughout the remainder of the 2010s, the ideologies between the two unions clash with one another, with the European Union's more liberal views being criticized by the New European Order's more nationalistic views. Eventually, the group gains an equal influence among Europe, as some politicians and leaders fall in between the group's ideologies. Coded Invasion of Europe After the failure of the Coded's mission to take over Pixelarica, the rogue army moves on to Pixelarica's allies, being South Korea, Japan, and European countries. The European Union's collective defense was called for and members such as Germany, the United Kingdom, and France fought back against the Coded, including Pixelarica and Canada. Chaos among the general public ensues as European forces fail to push the Coded out of civilian-heavy areas. The group declares that it would not pursue with its agenda until the Coded threat is eliminated. In reality, the group plans to use the invasion and the chaos to push their agenda further using the ineffective defenses the EU is using. The group uses this in the next emergency summit, the group plans to address the issue head-on and comprise a better and more effective solution, to gain exponential support from the people and the governments alike. The Zurich Summit On the day of the summit, the European Council raised the issue on the Coded invasion and the breakdown of major cities. While major European leaders urge for a continuation of the collective defense. However, the group attacked the leaders, criticizing the ineffectiveness to push back the Coded, and the inability to suppress the chaos from the general populous. The summit turns into a firestorm of insults between the two groups, however, the group gains more support for its hardline approach to the situation, as well as addressing the flaws of the union. Despite having a strong support, however, other representatives objected the group's approaches, in which the President of the EU Council stated he agrees. The Gain for Power As J-SOC Echo and NATO forces push out the Coded from the shores of France, the group assassinates the President of the EU Council by sending a group of violent protesters to beat him. The death of the President leads to an NEO-influence successor to take his role, establishing more power for the New European Union in the council. The group initiates its original plan of taking over Europe through military power and martial law. Non-aligned military leaders were being replaced with their own, including J-SOC Echo's command structure, where a mission to capture Erebus Haxon was aborted from a change of power. As a result, those nation states who sided with the order had their military forces combined into one power under a one-state rule. However, the nation states that remain faithful to the European Union opposed the idea of uniting arms, including those siding with NATO. As the councils grew into fury and debate, lack of change took a toll on the public, where despite the martial law being in place, cities began to break down. X-Hour Despite the new government taking command on the joint task force's operation in Russia, Gryphon Squad manages to murder both Haxon and Romanov; a well-respected communications business executive by the Russian public. As a result, the New European Order condemns the already decimated European Union for committing black operations in one of their member states, as well for the alleged involvement of the murders of Haxon and Romanov. In order to further their agenda, Drazan and the council agreed to use the rage from the public and their member states to launch a war against the Western European nations, in order to "annihilate the world from this warmongering group dubbed the 'European Union' off this land of the true Europe". Drazan releases an ultimatum to the European Union nations; join the New European Order and cease any secret military operations against their organization or they will declare war. The Western European nations respond with a firm refusal to do so and instead demands diplomacy must be taken first before armed conflict, and issues that the two groups will meet in Stockholm for an emergency meeting. Stockholm Meeting The New European Order sends an envoy to Stockholm, where the summit between the two groups would meet to discuss a peace plan. However, instead of being willing to negotiate with the European Union, the envoy was merely sent to send a signal towards the invading forces in order to showcase the European Union the NEO's power. Within minutes of giving a signal during an opening speech, the secretly prepared NEO forces managed to initially overwhelm the defending forces around the borders of France, Germany, and Poland after disrupting their communications networks using Centurion Armament hacking technology. In response to this attack, NATO forces retaliate by mobilizing local forces in Germany and France, in which the borders between Hungary, Austria, and Slovakia became the battlegrounds of the early minutes of conflict between the NATO and NEO forces. US and Canada deploy troops heading towards Europe in order to assist in the defense. X-Hour Begins The combined NATO, including Poland forces, managed to hold the border and push back the NEO forces out of invaded lands. Meanwhile, Polish and German NEO members were quickly arrested, in which the political support in the two respective countries diminishes. The order's members begin to question on the attack and how the setback would affect their ultimate goal, with the addition of the loss of support in Poland and Germany. Drazan announces a contingency plan dubbed 'X-Hour'; where the conflict between the two groups would lead to military conflicts. Drazan then releases another ultimatum of surrender; cease fighting, or NATO cities will be bombarded by Soviet ballistic missiles from Eastern Bloc member states. The European Union and NATO will have 12 hours to accept the ultimatum and its demands. In reality, however, the plan was a false flag operation to get the NATO/EU forces in a vulnerable position in order to eliminate the majority of the forces, and then push towards the Western front. Within a few hours, the EU attempts to stall the threat by negotiating with NEO envoys, while the EU/NATO forces attempt to help Poland and Germany by sending a military force to push back the invaders, which Drazan grow skeptical of. Hours later, the border conflicts soon grew into a military intervention, where the combined force of the EU and NATO pushes back NEO forces while the former governments of Austria, the Czech Republic, and Hungary regained control and assisted the EU forces. The fighting eventually leads into Eastern Bloc nations such as Ukraine, where the EU/NATO forces assault towards the missile sites, where X-Hour was two hours away from happening. In order to bluff the NATO forces, the missile sites were authorize to launch early. However, several special forces teams managed to get close into the missile sites and shut down the launch of other missiles, and disarmed the missiles on flight to their targets, ending the X-Hour plan. The NEO council soon broke down from infighting as EU military forces attempt to capture Drazan and his group in the parliament building in Belgrade, Serbia, but managed to escape to Bunker-X in Albania. The remaining NEO leaders and members trapped in the city were placed under NATO custody, while some escape European jurisdiction. Defense of the Homeland After the failure to destroy the NATO/EU military in Ukraine, the council orders all remaining NEO forces make a last stand defending their respective countries from the advancing enemy forces. Member states such as Austria, the Czech Republic, Slovenia have already been overrun by the combined military force. Day by day, NEO forces are pushed back further into the Balkans. Eventually, the NATO/EU force manages to reach the outskirts of Bosnia. All remaining council members are called towards Belgrade in Serbia to discuss another contingency plan to stop the attacking army; the full military mobilization of their respective populations in order to aid in the defense of the homeland. In addition; motivate the people to engage in bloodlust-like nationalism in order to counter the tactical advantage NATO/EU forces favor. The invading NATO/EU forces were relentless as was for the defenders, through every battleground, the casualty count rises to the high hundreds. Within weeks, countries once allied to the NEO cause capitulate to the Western powers. Bunker-X After the failure of X-Hour, the remnants of the order left behind around Europe were quickly captured. However, some managed to escape persecution by escaping Europe or bribing government officials in return for a blind eye and immunity. As the members were rounded up and persecuted, the reinstated European Union authorized a probe into finding the location of the remaining New European Order members, including associates, with the main goal of the capture of the leader; Drazan Bakal. Months of intelligence gathering, data mining, and espionage lead to the possible location of a mining facility in Valbonë, Albania, near the Montenegro border. The bunker and the surrounding area are defended by the remaining loyal forces aligned with the NEO, with support from armor and limited air support. In addition, the NEO has access to Albania's military assets, with governmental assets from the cabinet. The European Union, with the Albanian government, authorizes a task force to infiltrate the bunker and capture the remaining targets. At around 0500 hours, a task force comprising of 2 mechanized infantry companies attacked the bunker, however, were quickly bogged down by reports of experimental incendiary cannon fire and artillery fire from the hill position near the bunker. This gave time for a defensive force to mobilize around the bunker, and within hours, the task force and the NEO remnants were on equal grounds. While the remains of the NEO military attempts to hold back the EU attack, several United States, Canadian, British, French, German, and J-SOC Echo special forces squads managed to infiltrate the bunker grounds. While the defenders attempt to hold back the waves of special forces teams, Drazan watches from the war room in the bunker. He soon deploys a regiment of NEX-GEN Commandos from a transport helicopter, however, despite their numerical superiority, they were slowly picked off by the attacking team. Seeing that a breach is inevitable, the high chancellor then orders a tactical retreat farther into the bunker grounds. Afterwards, a final push towards the bunker's entrance was ordered from command. Both remaining fire team fought in the morning light, however after suffering from heavy losses, the NEO defenders were routed back into the bunker. Bakal watches as the invading forces attempt to breach through the thick steel doors, to no avail. Knowing that they are now sitting ducks, he orders his commander to send a squad of railgun snipers to pick off the enemy forces. NEO snipers started to pick off the fire teams outside, pinning them down. However, NATO air units were called into the battleground and several Eurofighters and F-15's launched surgical strikes against their sniping nests. The snipers were called back as an F-15 with a bunker busting AGM was dispatched to bust through the heavy door shortly afterwards. The F-15 manages to unleash the payload on the bunker door, which created a massive explosion that threw both forces to the ground. Any defenders inside the entrance room was either killed or severely wounded as a result of the missile. The joint task force pushes towards defensive positions and eliminates any armored assets, in which the attacking force advances forwards deeper into the bunker. Both forces clash throughout the bunker compound, down hallways and barracks, however the joint task force kept pushing back the defenders deeper into the compound, near the command center where the high chancellor was hiding. Despite their best efforts, the defenders eventually were wiped out by NATO forces, which are now at the entrance of the command center. To prolong his survival, the remaining military advisers highly recommends that the high chancellor should escape into the mineshaft and trap the enemies inside the command center, so that they can initiate a self destruct sequence. The high chancellor agrees and escapes the command center via a secret exit. Shortly, the attackers manages to breach through the doors of the command center right before the secret entrance could be closed. Every defender was quickly shot down, but now that the joint task force was inside the command room, a dying communications officer stealthily activates the sequence. The surviving NEO defenders made it through the extraction point where two helicopters containing reinforcements and a medevac for the high chancellor would land. Within minutes, however, the enemy forces manages to escape the trap. In desperation, the high chancellor activates his emergency EMP pulse to disable their electronics and prevent the team from calling anymore reinforcements. Seeing a window of opportunity, the high chancellor orders all remaining teams to open fire against the vulnerable joint task force. A massive firefight erupted as both sides took heavy casualties. Despite the preemptive strike on their communications, the joint task force manages to gain an upper hand by shooting down an Mi-2 helicopter attempting to extract the high chancellor. The copter crashes into the walls of the mine, causing a minor tremor that caused a landslide, crushing any NEO soldiers in its path. The firefight dies down as majority of the defenders fell, however Bakal refuses to give in and launches one more surprise attack. The high chancellor disables his Hivemind limiters, and puts his system into overdrive in order to flush the joint task force once and for all. Just then, squads of more NEO forces from the crash site of the helicopter swarms into the bottom of the mine, ambushing the joint task force. The following outcomes of the battle will play out, depending on the team's actions: Drazan Bakal is captured= If the joint task force is quick enough to reach the high chancellor, the team will breach the trailer and eliminate any defending avatars protecting the high chancellor. Pixel 1-1 will then quickly shut off Bakal's Hivemind headset and disarm the high chancellor as he tries to pull out a Desert Eagle, resulting in the high chancellor being pushed towards the ground. Drazan wheezes one final breath to the joint task force; that there is "always an enemy many times bigger, and many times more dangerous than you can ever imagine...semper honos invaluerit...". |-| Drazan Bakal is killed= If the joint task force does not make it to the trailer in time, the team will breach and eliminate any defending avatars protecting the once active high chancellor. Pixel 1-1 will grab the body of Bakal, only discovering that the high chancellor had perished during the ensuing battle. A note falls out from his pocket reading "semper honos invaluerit". Regardless of the team's actions, the remaining defenders will be eliminated and the high chancellor is no longer in power and is in complete disarray as members of the council are being captured by NATO forces. Ideology The New European Order follows a far-right, totalitarianism ideology, similar to neo-fascism and pan-European nationalism. The order believes that a united Europe under one banner with the former countries acting as different states having its own representatives. The leader of united Europe would be under the reign of the high chancellor, with a member state committee who acts as the advisers and similar to a congress body. Respect to the higher powers was a deep value for every member to uphold, and those who refuse to uphold this respect will be subjugated to applicable punishment. Private property was controlled by each member state representative, in which the respective state government can control ownership laws and policies. Private businesses, however, are left untouched by government control, as long as the business is willing to respect the order's loyalty. Due to the militaristic and authoritarian ideology of the order, all able citizens, especially males starting from the age of 16 are to attend 5 years of compulsory military service. In addition, every 10 years, 1 month of training is to be followed for all citizens. Failure to do so could result in severe punishment. Members and Hierarchy Leader and High Chancellor The leader or high chancellor is the head of the alliance, the leader can issues orders and amendments to other members of the group. The leader has the most power of the group, and cannot be questioned without consent. * Drazan Bakal - Serbian politician and former Yugoslav member of government. Member State Committee The Member state committee is a collection of senior alliance members who are a member of the ruling party in their respective country. The committee is the advisers and can make decisions if the leader is indecisive. * Marko Ajeti - Albanian politician and cabinet minister. * Joel Klestil - Austrian minister for Europe, integration and foreign affairs for the Kurz government. * Hanna Litvak - Belorussian politician and minister of information. * Kenan Kovac - Bosnian politician and minister of defense. * Nikola Plamenov - Bulgarian deputy prime minister in economy. * David Jergovic - Croatian minister of foreign and European affairs. * Alisa Mae Adamcová - Czech minister of justice. * Dr. Artyom Bukia - Georgian minster labor, health, and Social Affairs. * Daniel Goldfarb - German federal minister of economic cooperation and development. * Winston Kormos - Greek alternate minister of immigration policy. * Viktor Krisztián - Hungarian minister of interior. * Ilija Michail - Macedonian deputy prime minister of economic affairs * Dan Platon - Moldovan prime minister. * Jan Simović - Montenegrin deputy prime minister of justice. * Petir Benatowicz - Polish ambassador to Serbia. * Kathryn Stanasila - Romanian minister of labor and social justice. * Roman Koritnik - Russian ambassador to Serbia. * Sergei Darković - Serbian prime minister. * Vladimír Kostra - Slovakian minister of justice. * Lukas Komár - Slovenian minister of health. * Natalya Chernysh - Ukrainian minister of fuel and energy. Senior Councillors Senior councilors are council members with high experience and power. They are usually comprised of former Soviet Union politicians, military leaders, and religious leaders. They have more power than normal council members. * Jaren Krajkowski - Moldovan government cabinet member. * GenLt. Mathias Libermann - German lieutenant general of the Bundeswehr. * Karl Bidderman - Former East German senior minister. * Gerald O'Toole - Former British member of parliament. Council Members Council members are the main body of the New European Order. The council is comprised of politicians, oligarchs, respected businessmen, and former nobility. * Aleksi Romanov - CEO of Romanov Communications Group. * Mormon Breakneck - Scottish politician and Labour Party member. * Nadia Kopacheski - Polish oligarch and vice president of the National Bank of Poland. * Dragan Novikov - Former Croatian member of government. * Franklin Lennon-McClain - British ambassador to Slovakia. Members Members are considered to be aligned with the order, however, are either not powerful or experienced enough to join the council. * Erebus Haxon - CEO and founder of Centurion Armament. * Dr. David Tuey - English physicist and senior head researcher at the University of Cambridge. * Marcus Winterhalter - Founder and CEO of Winterstorm Energies. * Marius Winterhalter - Co-founder and vice CEO of Winterstorm Energies. * Dr. Viktor Bashmet - Former Soviet Union nuclear scientist. * Harris Hamidou - CEO and founder of Solaritus Oil. Associates Associates are outside contacts of other members that are not part of the order. They can, however, be invited into the group by a current member. * Anne Marie Lindholm - Centurion Armament lead research and development scientist. Trivia * The flag has 17 stars, all representing the original 17 countries within their alliance, the eagle represents Serbia; the founding country and the head of the alliance. * Despite having no evidence of Nazism in their ideologies or appearance, the group stemmed from governments and politicians who served in puppet governments in the Balkan regions. Category:Faction Category:Co-Op Campaign